


abandon

by saretus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saretus/pseuds/saretus
Summary: Noct is beautiful to watch above him.





	abandon

**Author's Note:**

> ive posted this on tumblr before when inspired by someone's art but i haven't been particularly active on tumblr so. have this lkjasf

Noct is _beautiful_ to watch above him.

And, gods, is he eager as well: the way he moans ceaselessly as his hips shift and grind down against Ignis’ aching cock, the way his hands clench and unclench at his chest, thumbs mindlessly brushing at Ignis’ pert nipples, the way Noct throws his head back in ecstatic abandon as he impales himself over and over again on him.

Ignis can do naught but _watch_ right now, too struck by Noct’s beauty, and he gasps and pants under him, mouth too-open and staring in utter adoration and _lust_. Pleasure envelopes his senses, _Noct_ envelopes his senses, and Ignis finally starts to writhe under him, unable to help the series of moans that escape his lips when Noct seems to go even _faster_ and ride him _deeper_.

He throws his head back against the sheets, hands scrabbling a moment at Noct’s hips before gripping tight, and the pressure in his core only rises.

“C’mon, Iggy, c’mon—,” Noct moans out, eyes half-lidded in bliss as he stares down at him. Clumsily, fingers grab and pinch at Ignis’ nipples and Ignis lets out a half-shout, half-groan at the stimulation. His hips buck up involuntarily and Noct cries out, his back arching in reaction.

“Noct, Noct—so beautiful,” Ignis whispers, gasps out, babbles out. He’s mindless in his praise, hips jerking up now in an attempt to further impale his prince, and his hold on Noct’s hips tighten. “So gorgeous, you’re so good, _so good_—!”

“Yeah, Iggy?” Noct asks breathlessly, a grin on his face that’s punctured by a look of surprised pleasure when Ignis bucks his hips particularly hard. Noct shouts again, stuttering in his rhythm, before he picks it up again, somehow more into it before as he leans down and catches Ignis’ lips with his own.

Ignis moans into his mouth, rolling his hips up, and swallows the pleasured sounds Noct makes. Hands smooth up and down his sides, pinching gently and dragging his nails, and, gods, it really is so good—_too_ good—and Ignis thrusts his hips up in a shallower pace, chasing the orgasm that’s fast approaching—

Noct shudders against him, his kiss turning sloppy, as Ignis empties himself into his tight heat. Ignis tilts his head back, panting hard and rolling his hips slower now. “Noct,” he whispers, wheezing, “Noct, _Noct_—!”

Noct’s still moving, still trying to achieve his own peak, and he’s making desperate sounds against Ignis’ neck. The pleasure’s still coming, nearly overstimulating in nature, and Ignis chokes out another moan at the sensations. “Please,” Noct whimpers against him, mouthing at his neck, his jaw, his ear, “Iggy, please—I need you—!”

“N-Noct—,” Ignis whispers and he sits up, gently moving Noct despite the displeased whine his prince makes. “A-across my lap, Noct,” he murmurs, trying to steady himself now. Gods, now that he isn’t so riled up, he realizes he hasn’t quite taken off his gloves in all the haste to start fucking. Well, no matter. Noct had a penchant for it and, though Ignis is disgruntled about it due to washing purposes, he does so _love_ seeing Noct lose his mind because of it.

Noct lifts his head, eyes hazy and glazed, and he lifts his hips weakly. Ignis’ cock slips out of him and he groans at the loss but obliges slowly until he stares at Ignis’ hand. His eyes go wide. “Your—?” he starts, sounding strangled.

“Yes,” Ignis murmurs, smoothing down his sides, and nudges him. “Correct.”

“_Gods_, yes, Iggy.” Noct scrambles to change position now, nearly falling off the bed in his haste, but they manage to situate themselves at the edge of the bed. Noct’s draped over his lap, a thigh lifted twixt his knees to give him access, and his right-hand grips Noct’s wrists whilst his other slowly kneads the twin globes of Noct’s arse. Noct’s rocking back immediately into the touch, panting open-mouthed. “Iggy, Iggy, _please_, please—I need it, I need _you_—!”

“Hush, love, you’ll get it,” Ignis whispers and he’ll certainly _love_ to give it but first…

Fingers slip between Noct’s crack and his fore and ring finger spread the flesh apart to reveal Noct’s abused hole. Red and slick and open, lube glistens around the rim and Ignis’ cum is starting to leak out. He moans aloud at the sight, tempted to lean down and lick it clean, but perhaps he’ll save that for next time.

Noct moans loudly at the first touch to his hole: Ignis’ middle finger presses down and slowly sinks in and Noct impatiently bucks his hips. “Iggy,” he whines out, lifting his head to watch, “c’mon, _please_—!”

Ignis answers by pressing his middle finger all the way in, followed quickly by his forefinger when Noct seems fine enough to take it. Immediately, his prince arches his back, and sobs out a moan when Ignis starts to circle around inside to find the sensitive bundle of nerves.

“There—!” Noct chokes out, screwing his eyes shut. His hips thrust back, almost violently, and Ignis lifts his knee slightly to make sure he doesn’t buck himself right off. “_There_, Iggy—!” He doesn’t seem to notice how close he was to falling but Ignis doesn’t mind, not with the way Noct’s already squirming just because of his fingers.

_Gloved_ fingers, too, and Ignis watches, mesmerized, as the dark grey of his glove is swallowed up by Noct’s hole, is utterly made _filthy_ by his own cum. He presses against Noct’s prostate and the prince mewls. He presses again, then again and again and Noct’s squirming in no time, choked sounds escaping him as he tries to roll his hips back against the stimulation. Ignis doesn’t allow him to move, though, leisurely fucking him with his fingers first to see how mindless he can take Noct before—

“Iggy, Iggy, please—_please_, oh gods—!” Noct cries out, babbling mindlessly as Ignis starts to set a steady rhythm. His fingers thrust in and out of him, mercilessly aiming right for Noct’s prostate, and the prince jolts and shudders on his lap, constantly spewing forth moans and whines. Ignis’ fingers squelch and it sounds lewd—so terribly vulgar—but, gods, does Noct seem to react to the sound with a high-pitched cry, seems to jerk and twist in his grip when Ignis feels around inside him to accumulate his own cum to continue thrusting into him at a relentless pace.

Soon, Noct’s a mess of garbled words, incoherent as he’s fucked by Ignis’ fingers, and he comes with a loud shout, humping Ignis’ leg fervently as he does so. Ignis keeps the fast pace of his fingers until Noct’s calmed down, twitching and moaning as his hips stutter against him to a stop. He’s breathing harshly, slumped over Ignis’ lap, and Ignis slowly pulls his fingers out from Noct’s open hole. He watches as it clenches around nothing, the way the cum has made a mess out of it, how his fingers have made a mess of it, and leans down to press a kiss against Noct’s back.

“Beautiful,” he murmurs again as he pulls back, and Noct gives a hoarse laugh. The prince sits up unsteadily, Ignis quick to guide him, until he leans against Ignis’ side with a content sigh. An arm winds around Noct’s waist and Noct tiredly looks up to press a tender kiss against Ignis’ chin.

“Love you,” Noct mumbles, resting his head against his shoulder.

Ignis smiles and holds him tight. “As I love you.”


End file.
